With the development of technology, smart phones and tablet computers are being used very commonly nowadays. In order to enable users to conveniently and freely have access to weather information, time information, calendar, email service, and telephone service, many companies begins investing in the research of smart watches.
When users wear watches with conventional straps or belts, prongs at one end of the straps have to plug in holes at the other end of the straps in order to fit one end of the straps to the other to be secured on user's wrist. Moreover, the tightness for the strap on user's wrist can be adjusted by fitting the prong through holes at different locations on the strap.
However, since the distances between the holes on the strap have already been set, there are still limitations for users to adjust and obtain the most comfortable tightness for the strap. Also, if the prong has been fitted through a specific hole for a period of time, the hole may be enlarged. Thus, the prong may loose from the strap, and the watch may drop from user's wrist.